


Bad Decisions, Optimal Results

by plaese



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Doctor!Minseok, Drunk Chanyeol, Drunk Sehun, Drunk Suho, I don't know what to tag this lmao help, Kissing, M/M, Nurse!Jongdae, because i don’t write smut and i never will ever again omg it’s bad, but dont, drunk baekhyun, kaisoo if you squint tbh, security!jongin, security!kyungsoo, they get a lil woah at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaese/pseuds/plaese
Summary: Sehun stabs himself and goes to the hospital, and Minseok is his adorable little doctor





	1. Bad Decision 1

It was 1:26 in the morning, and Park Chanyeol had thrown a party at his house at 12:00 in the morning. He'd refuse it to call it one, though, and called it a 'late get-together.' The last 'late get-together' he threw was last Saturday, and had about five other ones the Saturdays before that one. So, they all knew there'd be another next week.

Oh Sehun was glad Chanyeol lived in a more closed off area than the other houses in his neighborhood because if not there'd be about 5 cranky housewives knocking on the door and interrupting the party because her two and five year old kids couldn't sleep. Everyone at the party was drunk, and they were glad they all planned to sleepover, again, to be safe with the whole 'drinking and driving' thing. He bet mister Byun Baekhyun was glad he lived only a few blocks away, because with the amount of shots Baekhyun had, if he even came near the steering wheel he'd somehow cause an accident.

Speaking of oh-so-great-Byun Baekhyun, he was currently straddling Chanyeol's lap, hands cupped on his cheeks so the kiss was sloppy but (somehow) steady, everyone in the room were cheering him on and waving their classic red plastic cups in the air as the two made out. Everyone including Oh Sehun. He grinned and took a shot glass from the counter, not caring who it was originally owned the glass, and downed it. He shook his head at the bitter taste and gently set the glass down. He heard some mumbling in his ear and felt an arm lace around his waist and looked to the side.

"Seh- Sehuunnnn.."

Kim Junmyeon was Sehun's first friend in his freshman year of high school, and neither of the two (more Sehun really) will ever forget his first words to him.

"God well aren't I just the gayest guy in this school, hu-"

Originally, the words weren't supposed to be to Sehun, but they ended up being said to him. Young, confused freshman Sehun looked at him with wide eyes for a few moments while Junmyeon quickly apologized, excusing his claim as an inside joke. Sehun knew it wasn't just a joke. They talked the rest of that period since it was gym, and they had the option of sitting out that day anyway so they took the opportunity to get to know each other.

"Gone," Was all Sehun said when he looked at his drunk friend. He laughed and helped him stand (somewhat)straight and patted his butt when he saw his friends crush.

"Hey! I can't juss-" He hiccuped, "can't juss go over there and- holy shit hizzz ass." Junmyeon's eyes widened, admiring his crush's body. Sehun smirked, crossing his arms. He motioned towards him with his head and took a sip of his drink. Was it beer? No one what was in their cups at this point. "Go, he's alone right now. You might get some of that Yixing booty tonight if you do." He encouraged.

With that, Junmyeon nodded and walked towards the legendary Zhang Yixing, another 'Party Monster,' (Chanyeol had nicknamed him)(When he had a friend to party with). Sehun watched as Junmyeon stumbled a bit to hold onto the wall next to Yixing's neck which ended up being slightly awkward since in height, Yixing > Junmyeon. Sehun turned and looked away. He'd let them have some form of privacy while the whole house was crowded.

Once he turned back, he was pleasantly surprised to see how fixed up Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked after their very intimate moment. What surprised Sehun about the whole thing was that Chanyeol had only just met the shorter boy just last week. The last 'late get-together.'"

"Hey, Sehunnie should do something! Like how we kissed! Someone tell Sehunnie to do the truth or dare!" Chanyeol slurred, pointing to the orange-haired boy. Sehun raised his eyebrows, looking around at the cheering crowd around him. Now was the time to half regret being around them all, but half of him knew it was going to happen anyway and didn't really hate the idea.

So he said sure.

About five people had blurted out drunken ideas, and Sehun only shook his head to them. They weren't fun, they were all stupid, the dares. But, he decided, one was less stupid, and it was figure out a way to open a beer can without pulling the tab. Someone yelled out, 'We should blindfold him!' and that's when Sehun's drunken mind went along and said yes. It was only then when he said yes he felt his answer was somehow taboo, along with the whole suggestion, but he brushed it off with a sigh.

Chanyeol blurted out that he had a blindfold in his room, only making the people go even more wild, and ran up to get it with Baekhyun following behind him. When he came back down, people were patting his back and Sehun only looked at him in disbelief. Of fucking course he'd have a blindfold.

"How're you gonna open it?" Chanyeol asked, loosely tying the blindfold around his neck so when he did put it on he had space for it to fit. Sehun thought about it for a moment, looking around the kitchen before he saw the knife block. He grinned and motioned to it.

"With a knife." He shrugged, leaning an arm on the counter and Baekhyun squealed.

"With a knife!" Baekhyun had repeated, making everyone in the room scream even more than they have been already. Sehun squeezed his eyes and covered his ears for a moment. The music was loud but no one had to be any louder. Especially a large group of people.

Someone handed him a beer can in one hand, and a big, sharp knife in the other. Big mistake. Chanyeol clicked his tongue and adjusted the blindfold on his head so he couldn't see. He carefully raised the knife, trying his absolute best not to laugh but with the people around him laughing he ended up doing so. He almost stabbed himself and some people had to hold his arm to stop him and some even backed away. He eventually found the top of the can and stabbed a hole through it and asked if that was it. The person who dared him to do it, though, only shook his head and yelled that no, it was not enough. So, Sehun found himself carving a hole around the top, and when he felt the liquid fall onto his pants he knew he did it right.

"Jeez." Sehun muttered when he felt it, but people starting pushing him around demanding for more. So Sehun gave them more.

"Bet I won't stab another hole into the side. Still blindfolded too." He stated, blindly looking around. The crowd cheered, and he nodded with a smirk. Some people said it was a bad idea and he couldn't do it, and to that he said fuck you and that he could do it. This strange feeling of cockiness was new to him, and he had to take a second to get used to the fact this is how he sadly is when he's drunk.

When he turned the can to it's side, half of it already on his new pair of jeans, he raised his arm. He smirked raising it farther up to tease everyone by slowly bringing it down. He heard Baekhyun urge him to do it, that he wanted to do another dare and he gave in with a nod. He lifted it again and lowered it pretty quickly.

Now, what Oh Sehun expected was to hear the sound of the can being stabbed into.

He didn't expect to hear him yell out in pain when he felt a knife stab deep into his thigh.

Everyone in the room panicked, Baekhyun and Junmyeon the most. Previously, Junmyeon was having a nice conversation with Yixing about socks with slippers, and how much of a good fashion choice it was. As soon as he heard Sehun though, his mind acted like it was sober and rushed over to him.

"Sehun what the fuck?!" He yelled out, grabbing the handle of the knife in a panic, he started to lift it up but Sehun gasped and grabbed his wrist to stop him. "That hurts!" He hiccuped, ignoring the tears starting to fall from his eyes. He remembered to wipe them quickly.

"Then what am I supposed to do?!" Junmyeon yelled back, looking at Sehun's face.

"Sehun! You missed the can completely! Now i can't do a dare!" Baekhyun huffed out, accompanied by a hiccup. Chanyeol frowned and hit the back of his head, "He stabbed himself in the thigh and he's bleeding a bunch! This is more important!"

Chanyeol was wasted, it was obvious just by the way he stood, but he was serious. The crowd left, deeming the incident either too boring or just hilarious. Nothing in between. Sehun, with one eye squeezed shut, looked at the remainder of people standing there, laughing with their phones out recording him and the knife stuck in his thigh. He bit his lip and sniffled.

Junmyeon ran a hand through his hair. "I'm gonna get uss to the hossssssspitalll. Somehow." He mumbled, his words still slurred and he squeezed Sehun's hand. "For now, uhm, we need to get that knife out and uh, put a band-aid on it?"

"No, we take the knife out and wrap it with a bandage. You were close though." Yixing corrected him out of nowhere with a smile, and the two looked up at him. "I haven't drank much but I still drank so I can't try. Also i'm not risking getting pulled over and being forced to take a breathalyzer. We should call an uber or something, it's all we can do right now."

Junmyeon nodded quickly. Sehun scoffed a bit at that, of course he agreed with Yixing right away.

Ten minutes later, after they managed to pry the knife out, they sat on the front steps waiting for the uber driver. Sehun silently sobbed, hiccuping a few times, from the pain and held the side of his thigh. When the driver arrived, Junmyeon and Yixing carried him to the backseat, Yixing sitting in the front seat. Yixing told the driver the whole thing was an accident and to take them to the hospital as quick as possible, and Junmyeon watched in admiration.

When they got there, Sehun was taken to the emergency room immediately. Once he got into the hospital room, someone quickly came and managed to stop the bleeding, Sehun being extremely embarrassed about the fact he had to take his jeans off. He frowned looking at them. Brand new jeans along with his hands were covered in blood. Neither Yixing or Junmyeon cared right now about him having to take his pants off, they were worried and drunk, and the mix didn't work well for Junmyeon since he was sobbing.

Sometime after (only about 3 minutes, but for the three it felt way more than that) the doctor rushed in, and checked his clipboard and lowered it looking at Sehun on the bed.

"Ah, did they not give you a gown?" The black haired doctor clicked his tongue and shook his head. "They know you're stabbed, in pain, and don't give you one of the most important things. Honestly, they should be fired." He mumbled the last part and sighed, raising an index finger to the three and rushed out of the room. He came back in quickly after scolding a few nurses, telling them to follow him and how they should've gave Sehun the gown quickly. A stab wound was nothing to take lightly, and he wanted to care for Sehun like he did all his patients. He wanted them to feel better, fast, and with the nurses slacking it was annoying him.

A nurse helped him slip the gown on while Junmyeon and Yixing stepped out of the room for a moment. The doctor spoke to them, asking them basic questions like 'What happened?' Yixing said he was trying to open a can, not forgetting to mention he was blindfolded, and ended up stabbing himself, not the can. That's what he knew at least and he had to speak for Junmyeon since he was still sobbing.

The three went back inside once the nurse was done and apologized for slacking. She bowed and left, closing the curtain.

"So, Sehun right?" The doctor raised his eyebrow at the orange hair boy, and felt his face heat up. Oh no.

Sehun nodded, pulling down the gown a bit. He too felt his face heat up, and with how short the gown was he wanted to burst at how suggestive it felt.

"Well i'll be your doctor, Sehun. You can call me Minseok." He smiled, looking at the younger boys. "Oh- is that gown too short? I could get-"

"No! No, iss uh, fffine." Sehun shook his head and grit his teeth at the pain from his thigh.

"Hm, so you're still drunk, aren't you?" Minseok asked, walking to the side of the bed that the stab was at. He put a hand on his thigh and murmured an apology before having to pull it to the side a bit to see it better. Sehun hummed in response and looked away to hide his flushed face.

Minseok nodded to himself and stood back up, sliding his gloves off and threw them in the trash. He took some hand sanitizer out and brought his clip board to the window to put it down somewhere for a moment. He squeezed some into his hand and put it back into his pocket. He rubbed his hands together, "Well, Sehun, you're gonna have to stay overnight. The stab's deep, but not too deep that it'd be more serious thankfully." He gave Sehun a reassuring smile. "But, you do need stitches. A stab wound is still a stab wound no matter what, and I have to clean it right now."

Sehun sighed hearing about him getting stitches. Not once in his life had he ever gotten any, but now that he's made possibly the stupidest decision in the world while he's older he gets them. He mentally curses himself.

"Stitches?" Junmyeon gasps, and Yixing rubs circles on his back.

"Have you ever gotten any stitches before?" Minseok asked, leaning on the wall a bit.

"No."

"Ah, it isn't too bad, you'll be fine, okay?"

"Okay, baaaaby."

The room goes silent, and Sehun doesn't even know what he's said. Yixing stopped rubbing Junmyeon's back, and Junmyeon went silent too. Minseok blinks and takes off his glasses to wipe them with the bottom of his shirt before clearing his throat and putting them back on. "Okay, great. You'll be great." Minseok clapped his hands together in hopes to lessen the awkwardness.

Sehun smiles and hums, face still flushed but now he feels too drunk to notice.

-

The whole process went by surprisingly fast. At least for Junmyeon and Yixing. For Sehun it took far too long. With Minseok getting close to him, touching his thigh and especially touching his inner thigh drove Sehun mentally insane, and he wanted to grab him and make out with him. He seemed young, and if Sehun dare say this maybe even younger than him. So Sehun decided to ask him about it.

"Minseok." He said once the stitches were done and he was cleaned up. Minseok raised a brow. "How- how old are you? You're cute." He slurred and Minseok smiled.

"27." He said.

"27?! You look younger than me! And i'm 23!" He sputtered, and Minseok laughed. "It makes me happier believing I look younger than I actually am, so let's not talk about age, I know i'm pretty old."

Sehun shook his head. "30 is old."

"I'll be 30 soon. Quicker than you will."

"...true,"  
"Thanks for uh, helping, me, uhhh..." Sehun trailed off, getting lost in Minseok's eyes. Minseok put a hand on his and squeezed it. "Of course, it's my job to, literally and figuratively." He giggled.

Sehun giggled too. God he was so adorable.

"Can you give me your number?" Sehun blurted out, and Minseok raised his eyebrows.

"I mean, sure, I guess..." Minseok shrugged and Sehun sat up.

"You have a girlfriend don't you? Oh, i'm probably right, i'm-"

Minseok cut him off with a groan and rolled his eyes. "No, I don't swing that way, Sehun."

"..."  
"Oh."

"Mhm." Minseok hummed, taking Sehun's phone from his hand. He put his phone number in and stood up. "I can't really stay here long, I am a doctor afterall so I have other patients to tend to. But, i'll see you soon? But not here hopefully, it's too early for that and you should learn from this, got it?" He asked, and Sehun quickly nodded.

"Yes, I got it."

Minseok thought about it for a moment before giving Sehun's forehead a quick kiss. He quickly turned and walked out, clearing his throat. Sehun watched him in disbelief, putting a hand on his forehead.

A worried Junmyeon came in after he saw Minseok rushing out. He was less drunk now, and he was tired more than anything. It was 3 now and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"What's wrong? Do you have to stay longer than like a week or what?"

"I think... me and that hottie might date."

"The doctor? Minseok?"

"Yeah, him. He's cute." Sehun giggled, leaning his head back onto the pillow. Junmyeon raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"I didn't know you could fall for a doctor. I thought you would if he was out of his uniform."

"He looks the best with his cute little body in that cute little uniform!" Sehun argued. Junmyeon only gave in and nodded, a laugh daring to come out of his mouth and when it did Sehun gave him a face.

"Why're you laughing?" Sehun whined.

"You're so drunk, Sehun. Get some sleep."

With that Junmyeon left Sehun alone in the room. Sehun looked at the contact Minseok created. 'Minnie <3 :)' he named it, and Sehun thought it was the cutest.

Sehun thought Minseok was cute.

He thought he was the cutest, was his last thought before he fell asleep.


	2. Bad Decision 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all things Sehun could've drank, he drinks nail polish remover. Another visit to Minseok is made.

It had been a month since Sehun had last gone to Chanyeol's 'late get-together.' He'd pick up the habit of calling it that. It was still a party. He was able to walk fine, just suffered a slight limp since he was being extra careful with everything. He'd ask Chanyeol how one weeks party had been the morning after, and he'd tell him that it was pretty fun but without Sehun it felt kind of empty. Sehun took that as a compliment and thanked him.

"How's your thigh? Does it still hurt?" Chanyeol asked and took a sip of tea.

"Well, mm, not really honestly. Just bruised a little somehow." Sehun replied and took a sip of his own.

Sehun sat indian style next to Chanyeol on his sofa (on the dry spot, the rest smells like alcohol) in his living room. He looked around. Red cups were littered everywhere and Sehun sniffed. Did they have sushi here last night? He shrugged to himself.

He heard footsteps coming down the staircase and looked up to see Baekhyun walk down in just a large pair of sweatpants and large shirt. Sehun raised an eyebrow at the two, and stifled his laughter buy drinking his tea. Chanyeol caught on immediately and shook his head, swatting Sehun's arm.

"No, someone spilled beer all over his clothes last night and he needed some. So I gave him." He sputtered and Baekhyun smiled softly. "He's right, I can remember that much."

"Hm. Sure." Sehun nodded and looked down at his cup. He saw he was finished and walked over to the kitchen to put it in the sink. He stepped over a sleeping Junmyeon on the floor, shirt soaked in what he guessed was a mixture of water (from the sink) and alcohol. He placed the cup inside and bent down to his friend and tapped his shoulder. He sighed when the older didn't wake up so he took a random plastic cup and filled it with cold water. He turned it and poured it on the sleeping boy and he bolted up immediately.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Sehun teased and stood back up straight. Junmyeon scolded him and wiped the water his face.

"Anyway, you came this early? What time is it?" Junmyeon rubbed his eyes and wiped his face with a towel Sehun handed him a few minutes ago. Sehun looked down at his phone and told him it was actually three in the afternoon. Junmyeon nodded. "Early."

Chanyeol came in and put an arm on the doorway. "Hey, would you two mind if you could help clean today? We kinda need it." He said, motioning towards Baekhyun cleaning some of the plastic cans. Sehun nodded.

"Sure, have nothing else to do today anyway." He shrugged and went into the living room to help.

A few minutes of silent cleaning went on before Baekhyun spoke up. "Hey, how are you and that doctor doing? Still talking?" Sehun looked up at him and stopped cleaning, frowning a bit. He had been talking to him, but not as much. Minseok had been too busy with his night shifts and how he had to sleep all day when he got home, and the days he had off he spent it resting.

"When he can, yeah. He's pretty busy with work and all, you know?" Sehun said and Baekhyun patted his shoulder with a sympathetic smile.

"What're you guys talking about? Sehunnie's boyfriend?" Chanyeol asked and Junmyeon grinned. "Oh yeah, such a shame they don't talk much."

Sehun felt his face heat up and he went back to cleaning.

-

It was the next Saturday, and Sehun was wasted. He put a hand on a wall in the living room to balance himself and sipped his drink. He stumbled over to the kitchen and his eyes widened when he had over ten guys rush over to them, Yixing in the middle of them with a bowl and Junmyeon covering his mouth, laughing. He raised an eyebrow and a wave of nausea hit him.

"Hunnie~ come come! I want you to try something!" Junmyeon yelled, dragging Sehun over to him. He wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled him down to his height, stuffing a snack into his mouth. Sehun stood up straight, taking two steps back and put a hand across his mouth and chewed the snack.

And then he put the hand over his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. He thought about the flavor for a moment before realizing it was wasabi. Fucking. Wasabi. Inside of a cookie? What the hell did these drunk guys make, and how were they stable enough to make them?

He ran as best he could to the bathroom, and the spicy flavor in his mouth mixed with the nausea wasn't a great taste, and he went on his knees, hovering over the toilet and threw up. He threw up for a while before his throat burned and his mouth was dry. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, feeling his pounding headache ten times more now. He felt around the bathroom, being too weak and drowsy to actually look up and he grabbed a bottle. He felt it to make sure it was safe. It seemed like it was, the shape being similar to the bottle of water he had earlier and he brought it down to uncap it. He sighed and brought it to his lips, and before he could think twice about the smell he already took about 3 large gulps. His throat felt worse and he threw the bottle to the side and clutched his chest. It burned, badly, and he felt himself start to panic.

He coughed out over the toilet again, doing his best to make himself throw up the taste but nothing came out, and he ran a hand through his now sweaty hair. He tried one last time and when it didn't work he groaned, wiping his tears. How was he supposed to explain how he drank nail polish remover he came to discover when he looked at the label on the bottle.

He shakily stood up and put a hand on the sink after he flushed the toilet. He opened and closed his mouth, now tasting a fruity and acetone-y flavor instead of a large amount of wasabi and cookie dough.

He stumbled out of the bathroom, looking everywhere for either Chanyeol, Junmyeon, Yixing or even Baekhyun. His whole body hurt, and he felt like the wound on his thigh was cut open and bleeding. He bumped into somebody slightly taller than him, and didn't say anything and instead rested his head on the taller's shoulder with his teeth gritted. He didn't even notice the taller speak until he felt him being shook.

"Hello? Earth to Sehun? Are you feeling alright? You don't look so well... If it was the wasabi cookie we're sorry, it was just a joke..." He looked up to see Chanyeol with wide eyes, and he shook his head.

"No, not that. The- the," he looked away to burp and excused himself, cringing when he tasted the nail polish remover. He pointed towards the bathroom, "the nail- nail..."

"Nail? Nail what?"

"Nail polish remover!"

"Nail polish remover? What's up with th-"

"I drank it, Chanyeol, and my chest burns." Sehun whined and gave Chanyeol an attitude. Half of him didn't mean it, but right now he was in pain and knew that 100% acetone nail polish remover wasn't a great drink. It wasn't safe either.

"You drank- ah alright, give me a moment." Chanyeol nodded and started to walk away. "Stay close to the door for a moment."

Sehun obeyed his order and stood there, leaning his head on the wall. When someone cane to him to ask if he was alright or wanted another drink, all he had to do was shoot them a look and they knew to leave him alone. Chanyeol came back with Baekhyun, who surprisingly was sober this time. 'I wanna see how Chanyeol is drunk while i'm sober,' He remembers him saying

"Sehunnie! Chanyeol told me that you drank nail polish?" He asked with a frown and Sehun shook his head and covered his mouth to shiver. He apologized quickly, "Sorry, but yeah, my chest burns right now and I just feel like hell."

Baekhyun nodded and took out his keys, "Well, I could drive you to the hospital if you'd like?" Sehun nodded and stood straight up, eagerly following Baekhyun out of the house and to the car. Sehun didn't even bother to correct him, it was nail polish remover, not just nail polish. He was a little wobbly, he was still drunk after all, but managed to get the seat belt on. He rested his head against the seat with his eyes closed and tried to calm his mind down. It was everywhere at the moment- what if he had to stay in the hospital for a long time? What if they had to put a tube in him to take the poison out? He was poisoned right?

When they got there, Baekhyun helped him up and out of the car, throwing one of the taller's arms around his neck and he wrapped an arm on his waist. The lady behind the desk greeted him and asked what happened and Baekhyun told her. Sehun this time remembered to butt in and say it was nail polish remover, and the lady's eyes widened a bit and she froze for a moment before nodding and typed something on the computer.

"Please wait for a nurse to take you to the room, the severity of the uh, injury or sickness is important and whichever is worse leaves first so you two might have to wait a while." The lady explain, and Baekhyun pouted a bit yet nodded and guided them to two empty seats.

-

About an hour has gone by, and Sehun felt like dying. The taste of acetone still felt fresh in his mouth and his chest hasn't stopped burning. Every time the short(ish) nurse would come to bring in a patient, he wished they'd go up to him and tell him that he could be looked at.

"That's the one, the one with orange hair, he's the one Minseok likes so much. What's he doing here though?"

"Jongin, you're so loud and obvious," Kyungsoo scolded the younger and lightly slapped his wrist. Jongin whined and looked down at him but shook his head. "Jeez, sorry."

"Hm, well, maybe he just hurt himself. Or got hurt doing something stupid." Kyungsoo shrugged, going through some of the cameras on the computer monitor.

"Again? Didn't he get stabbed last time? How unlucky." Jongin hummed, resting his chin on his fist. He took out his phone and texted one of his friends asking for the boy's last report.

"He stabbed himself." Kyungsoo deadpanned not looking away from the screen, and Jongin raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"Nini!" The two heard a familiar, loud voice yell from across the hall and they looked to the owner a few minutes later.

"Hey, 'Dae." Jongin smiled, and Kyungsoo did the same. Jongdae had a few papers in his hand along with a bag of food in the other. "Like you asked I got the kid's file from when he was in the emergency room, and I brought some chicken."

Without any warning, Jongin stood up and grabbed the bag, sitting back down with it. He opened a small box filled with chicken wings, and he took a bite out of one and moaned.

"Mm, these are the best~" He smiled with a mouthful of food. Kyungsoo clicked his tongue and took out a napkin from the bag, using it to wipe some of the crumbs and grease from around the younger's mouth.

Jongdae grabbed a small chair and a chicken wing and sat between them, placing the papers down. Kyungsoo also took one and motioned towards the pile of papers and looked at Jongin after he cleaned himself up. "Why'd you need this?"

"To see what Minseok likes in this kid." Jongin shrugged, "because for the about 8 years i've known him I haven't seen him this worked up over a guy he treated for one night. And he dated Jongdae."

"It was a good 2 weeks, and we both agreed friendship was better too, so you know he wasn't really thinking about me too much." Jongdae spoke with a mouthful of food and Kyungsoo felt himself get slightly annoyed at that.

"Don't say that." He scoffed and looked at the waiting room camera. He watched a nurse go in and walk up to Baekhyun and Sehun and talked to them for a moment to bring them to a room. He followed the cameras they passed by and nudged Jongdae.

"Look, Sehun and his friend just got dropped off at room 109. You should go tell Minseok that's his next patient." He grinned, and Jongdae nodded, wiping his hands on his uniform pants and Kyungsoo handed him a napkin.

Once Jongdae had left, Kyungsoo looked over at Jongin with a satisfied smirk. "People should call me the matchmaker."

Jongdae ran over to the doctor's lounge and put his hands on his knees to regain his breath. He stood back up straight and looked over at Minseok drinking some coffee. He smiled and sat next to him, snaking an arm around his shoulder.

"Minnie~ I have a special patient for you~" He sang, poking his elder's cheek. Minseok raised an eyebrow and put his cup down. "What? It's my break..."

"Really? Ah that's too bad, I thought you really liked the boy." Jongdae huffed out and Minseok frowned. 

"Liked who? I don't..." Minseok looked away, trying his best to think of who the mystery boy was and then whipped around to face Jongdae. "No." He breathed out, and Jongdae nodded.

"Yup, him."

Minseok put his to-go cup down and rushed to the doorway, stopping in his tracks to turn to Jongdae. How was he supposed to know where the boy went without knowing the room number?

"What r-"

"109."

"Thanks." Minseok nodded and rushed down the hall. He pushed past trainees and nurses and even a few security guards, mumbling apologies as he did. Once he made it to the room, he saw a nurse come out with a cup with what he presumed to be urine. He made a face and shook his head, why wasn't she wearing gloves? That's disgusting. 

He also saw a boy who looked around his age (most likely younger) standing at the doorway, on the phone.

"What if he dies Channie? No more parties until I say so." He whisper yelled into the phone and hung up, looking around himself to see if anyone was staring. He made eye contact with Minseok and blinked. He asked if Minseok was the doctor, and before he could really say yes the boy dragged him into the room.

"He- he drank nail polish remover!" The boy sputtered, and put an arm out towards Sehun, who was laying on the bed, fully clothed this time. His hair was a mess, now black, and he looked like a mess much like last time, but less worse. His face was flushed and he was constantly dabbing some of the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. Minseok raised his eyebrows and looked at Sehun, and held back a laugh. 

"N-nail polish remover?" Minseok asked, and Sehun groaned and hid his face in his hands but still nodded. "Yeah."

"Why did you drink it? Were you trying to kill yourself? Trying to become intoxicated?" Minseok asked, grabbing a clipboard and paper from the wall. Sehun hummed and shook his head, "I was looking for water."

"Water? How did water become nail polish remover?" Minseok asked.

"I couldn't see, but I was throwing up and uh, I grabbed it and drank it." He slurred.

"Why were you throwing up? Sick or...?"

"Drunk, nauseous, and ate a bunch of wasabi." Sehun mumbled, and Baekhyun covered his mouth to laugh and Sehun shot him a look which immediately stopped him.

A nurse came in the room and whispered some things to him, Baekhyun watching them while he bit his nails anxiously. 

Minseok nodded and waited for her to leave the room. He went over to Sehun, "I'm gonna have to give you an IV, okay? Acetone isn't something you could just drink, it's poison." He pushed some of the hair out of his face and Sehun didn't respond but he did look at him. Minseok stood up straight and went over to the tray on top of the cart next to the bed. He readied the needle and took a long piece of fabric. He asked Sehun to scoot over a little, and once he did he sat down next to him. He wrapped the fabric tightly above his elbow and Sehun grunted. Minseok told him he had to do this so the needle hurt less, and Sehun understood but still hated it. Carefully, he injected the needle into his forearm and wrapped tape around it to keep it in place. 

Sehun winced once the needle was injected but he didn't say anything since he was too focused on Minseok's face. He smiled and giggled, "Your face is so cute when you're focused," he commented, followed by a hiccup. Minseok giggled and rolled his eyes, "I just put a needle in you, that's kinda weird, Sehun."

"I don't care." He shrugged. 

"Listen, I'm gonna have some nurses bring you lots of water and I need you to drink them all, okay?" Minseok put his hands on the younger's shoulders and looked at him in the eyes. He felt like he was treating the boy like a child, but he didn't care, and he actually kind of found it cute himself. 

"Anything for you." Sehun said and didn't even blush, but Minseok did. He nodded and turned to Baekhyun. He told him they'd have to stay overnight and asked if he needed a ride home. Baekhyun shook his head and told him he was fine and luckily was sober. Minseok nodded and left the room to be greeted by a grinning Jongdae.

"Well? What happened with your boyfriend?" He asked. "I'm oh-so-very eager to find out." Minseok laughed, "Acetone."

"Acetone? Isn't that the thing in nail polish remover?" Jongdae dramatically gasped and Minseok nodded. 

"Wow, Minseok. Your boyfriend's pretty dumb to be honest." 

"He's drunk and couldn't see, don't call him dumb."

"Last time he was drunk he stabbed himself! Don't you think he'd learn his lesson by now?" Jongdae scoffed.

"Well, yeah, but let him have his fun. As long as he isn't doing anything even more harmful than what he's already done then he's good." Minseok hummed.

"Sure, Minseok, sure."

-

A week later, on a Saturday night, Minseok is sitting in Chanyeol's house close next to Sehun. He managed to call out that day with the excuse that he was sick, for Sehun and both himself. Being out of work felt nice for a change. Speaking of change, Baekhyun changed Chanyeol's whole outlook on the parties, and everyone (except half of Chanyeol) was grateful for it. He smiled and watched his boyfriends group of friends fool around, and felt strangely comfortable.

"Hey, you alright? You're kinda quiet." Sehun yawned, pulling an arm around the older to pull him closer and ignored his friends 'awws.' Minseok's face flushed and he nodded. "I'm good, don't worry." 

He was just glad Sehun wasn't accidentally hurting himself right now, and he could use that for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably worse than the first but bear w/ me
> 
> also I only know how you feel when you drink nail polish remover but I never went to the hospital for it I just know water helped lmao


	3. Good Decision 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um I can’t write smut at all but I wanted to write this
> 
> It kinda leads to it so you can imagine what they do idfk
> 
> They get ~into it~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um everything this chapter and after will b drabbles lmao I literally just decided this.
> 
> EDIT RLLY QUICK: WOW UM TYSM FOR 900+ READS WOW WOW WOW

  
“What time is it?” Minseok yelled over the deafening music playing in Chanyeol’s house. Sehun looked at him in the corner of his eyes and hummed. He shrugged and took a swig of his drink.

“11? Maybe?” He yelled back. “I don’t know, I don’t have my phone right now.” He added with a hiccup. His hair was messy, sweat making some of it stick to his forehead, and his face was flushed- drunk and, at this point, a walking disaster.

Minseok couldn’t really talk either. He was pretty much the same way, and he was enjoying it. But he was growing impatient. Impatient to leave here, get to his apartment and take his boyfriend on his bed (if not, sofa). Or maybe, if he gets drunk enough, just drag his boyfriend up to Chanyeol’s room. He’d make sure to wash the sheets and all that once they were done. He looks over at Sehun, who walks over to him to bury his head in the crook of his neck and plant gentle kisses. He giggles and places a hand on the back of the younger’s head.

“Fuck, babe, I’m rock- rock hard.” Sehun yells in his ear, and Minseok hasn’t felt this turned on in a while. He nods and grabs his wrist, dragging him up the stairs and to the first bedroom he finds. He closes the door with his back and was surprised when Sehun grabbed his waist to pull him close, one hand exploring up his shirt while the other became tangled into his hair as they made out.

Minseok squirmed a bit, he was excited and with how rough Sehun’s movements were he could feel his erection grow.

“L- fuck- is there any lube?” Minseok breathes out after a while, Sehun kissing and biting at his neck and collarbone area. He kisses a spot he just bit and hums, “There should be.”

Minseok nods and hisses right after- a finger touched his nipple and Sehun crashes his lips against the older, eyes full of lust as he slid his hand down to Minseok’s belt.

They were so into it they didn’t even notice Baekhyun and Chanyeol sitting on the bed behind them.

“Holy shit, you two are wasted as fuck,” Baekhyun blurts out, mouth full of caramel popcorn. Chanyeol slaps his arm and looks at the two apologetically.

“You- you two watched-” Minseok paused to hiccup. “Watched us?”

“Yep, Sehun! You’re a great kisser, keep doing good~ Now if you excuse us…” Baekhyun sat up from the bed and held Chanyeol’s arm, pulling him up with him and he still held the bag of popcorn. The two walked out, Chanyeol still looking at Sehun apologetically while Baekhyun only winked at the older.

“Fuck.” Was all Minseok said after a moment, carding a hand through his hair and he chuckled a little once he looked up at Sehun’s flushed face. “Well, since they’re not here anymore, wanna continue? I was getting into it.”

“Of course- yeah- sure.” Sehun nodded, placing his hands back on Minseok’s waist and guided him to the bed with kisses.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s bad i’m sorry lmao

**Author's Note:**

> I had to look stuff up for this oofoof, also there'll be a second part soon :,) enjoy my (technically) first exo thingy... also my first post on here! Wowwowwow


End file.
